This Bitter Land
by Merlinlover260
Summary: When Merlin wakes, bond in the cold land of Ismere, it will take all the knights with the help of the Great Dragon to get him back. But, already wounded and fading fast, will Arthur find him in time, or will Merlin succumb to the wrath of a new threat, Lord Vincent?


In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name, Merlin.

The cart swung back and forth as the wooden wheels creaked over the bare earth. Coldness, is all the warlock felt as he slowly came to. Attempting to rise, Merlin was halted halfway with iron manacles attached to either side of the cart, rubbing his wrists raw. "Pathetic, that useless king cant even keep his sorcerer in check. I say we kill him now and send it back to him." Merlin heard from one side of the cart. "No, we'll get even more out of it when we get paid by Vincent tomorrow. We just have to get to his castle." Said another. Glancing down at the iron cuffs, he whispered, "Abricap benda" as his eyes flashed gold. The locks popped open. Smiling in content, Merlin brought his hands together and felt his eyes burn gold again. Two black snakes hissed in his hands and he commanded them to spook the horses. They nodded and slithered off. Several seconds later, he heard the frantic scream of horses and Merlin knew that it was time to go. Slipping back the tarp, Merlin could only double take at the scene of white all around him. He knew exactly were he was, the cold lands of Ismere. He could remember that these were the lands that Morgana had taken the knights to. But if Morgana was dead, then…why would they bring him all the way out here? He couldn't waist any more time, for already he could see the two racing toward him. "Grab him!" Merlin heard from behind him and sprinted off, not knowing were the path would take him. Hearing hoof beats behind him, he glanced behind him to see the riders gaining quickly. Turning back, he skidded to a halt at the scene of a deep ravine. "OH DRAGON!" Merlin started to cry to the heavens, but all the sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side. Glancing down, he spotted a feather shaft in his abdomen. "Idiot! We were supposed to keep him alive!" Merlin faintly heard from behind him, and he could only take in a sharp breath before he felt his knees buckle. Landing on his back, he gazed up at the heavens with pale blue irises. "Young warlock, you need my assistance, where are you?" Merlin heard Killgarahh call to him. "Ismere, but I command you to find Arthur, bring him." Merlin replied back. "Warlock, your are fading, if a don't find you now then I may not be able to save you." The dragon replied back. "No, Killgarahh, go to Arthur, I order you. Bring him… and his knights…." Merlin whispered. "Merlin! Don't give in, when I have them, I will come for you. Do not loose the battle…Merlin!…." but Merlin knew no more as his eyes slipped closed and beefy arms grabbed him. "You are the biggest fool I have ever seen. Now we have to endure the wrath of Vincent for bringing us a injured ransom." Bandit two said. "Oh come on, can you really believe that the King will come for him? He is nothing but a weakling." Bandit one said back. "He broke magic restraining manacles. He truly is Emrys. Know this though, I don't what to be the one who has to tell the King that his court sorcerer is dead. Gods help us when we deal with the wrath of Arthur Pendragon. " Bandit two said. Bandit one gulped.

Deep within the stones of Camelot, Arthur paced. Many thoughts danced in his mind but one was stitched clearly in, where was Merlin? Many hours had passed since Arthur had seen that blue cloak disappear into the distance, and not one had scene him since. Many patrols have gone in search for the beloved sorcerer, but none have seen him. Sighing, Arthur turned toward the window, hoping that he would see that familiar black mop in the distance, or Archimedes, sending him word that Merlin was okay, but he was only greeted by silence. Setting his forehead against the cold stone of the window barrier, his thoughts were interrupted by the rapping on the wooden door. "Enter." he said without turning. Hearing the door creak open, he turned to be greeted by Sir Gwaine. "Any sine of him?" Arthur asked while turning. The rugged knight didn't answer, and Arthur was suspecting a no, when he noticed his knights hands were clutching a cloth, a familiar cloth. Merlin's neckerchief. "Where?" Arthur asked, his teeth clenched. "The border of Ismere. Why would he have gone that far?" Gwaine asked. "No clue, but I don't think that these are Druids, it's the work of mercenaries. Vincent." Arthur spat out that name. "Lets go get Merlin then!" Gwaine said, but all of the sudden they heard the rapid beating of wings and a huge object land in the court yard. "Killgarahh? Why would he….no…something's wrong." Arthur said, and with that rushed from the chambers and out into the court yard. "Killgarahh! Arthur screamed. The great dragon looked down upon the king. "Once and Future King, we must hurry." The dragon said. "Why, what is wrong?" Arthur demanded. "The young warlock fades as we speak, we must get to him!" Killgarahh screeched. "What have they done to him!" Arthur yelled. "A bolt to the side, now climb on Arthur and his knights of the round table, we must get to Emrys." The great dragon said. Arthur and the knights did what they were told and the dragon extended his huge wings before disappearing into the sky.

Deep in the land of Ismere, a giant tower loomed. Deep within its walls, Merlin sighed deeply before opening pale, cobalt blue eyes. Coldness racked his thin frame as he noticed that he was in the dungeons. Shifting to one side, Merlin cried out in agony as he felt the arrow still embedded in his side. Reaching down, he wrenched the arrow free. Rolling back onto his back, Merlin glanced out the window. "Oh Drakon, emala, supa da tupa ka, de supa en kes." he whispered. "Arthur…." he whispered and was lost in darkness once more and his head rolled softly to the side.

Killgarahh flew over the cold lands with the four knights and a king on his back. They all searched for their beloved sorcerer. "Arthur…" The King suddenly heard at the same time that the dragon heard its dragon lord summon him. "The young warlock summons me yet I cannot sense his presence. Can you do something young king?" Killgarahh asked. Arthur didn't answer. "Merlin, where are you?" he reached out with his mind. "Tower…Ismere….hurry…" Arthur heard Merlin reply weakly. "Killgarahh, the tower of Ismere! Quickly!" Arthur screamed. The dragon nodded and roared with all his might before speeding off.

Merlin awoke with the sound of Arthur calling his name. "Merlin, were are you?" he heard within his consciousness. "Tower…Ismere…hurry." he whispered to Arthur. Dropping his head back down, he faintly heard the roar of Killgarahh in the distance. He then suddenly heard the metal door creak on its hinges as guards appeared and hauled him to his feat. He tried desperately to protest, but he could feel himself loosing the battle. They drug him to a throne room. "Chain him the center of the floor!" Merlin heard. The young warlock was forced to his knees as he heard the locking of manacles. He weakly pulled against them but his energy soon dissipated. Merlin dropped his head on his chest but suddenly felt rough hands pull his ebony hair back. "No, no, don't you go dying on me now. I want to see Arthur's face when he sees you." Vincent said to him. "Where is he now!" the lord screeched. Merlin didn't answer and was greeted by a harsh punch across the cheek. "You might be the fabled Emry's, but I can still break you. I asked you a question, you piece of filth! Where is he!" Vincent asked him while grabbing Merlin's face within his fingers. "Why should I tell you? You are nothing but a tyrant, and that's all you'll ever be. You are just like Uther." Merlin growled and glared up with hatred in his deep blue eyes that sparked with gold, his magic threatening to break. "You will tell me!" Vincent yowled and whipped out a dagger that was held to the small of Merlin's neck. "Merlin…..Merlin!" The young warlock suddenly heard and glanced behind Vincent to see the door crash open and Arthur and his knights pour in, the guards at the door spilling to the floor. "Merlin!" Arthur cried at the sight of his sorcerer. Merlin's hopes lifted at the sight of his king. "Arthur!" Merlin yelled and pulled franticly against the manacles. Arthur started to race toward him, but halted in his tracks at the sight of Vincent suddenly behind Merlin, the dagger to his friends throat. "One more step Pendragon, and your sorcerer is no more." The lord threatened. "Why are you doing this?!" Arthur demanded. "Because I knew that I would get the reward of watching you suffer if anything happened to your precious sorcerer. And if you're to busy mourning, what stops me from taking over Camelot?" Vincent asked. "Nothing is going to happen to Merlin, not now, not ever. NOW!" Arthur cried it was then that Vincent realized that one of the knights was missing and Gwaine jumped from behind him and grabbed him. It was then when everything went wrong. Dagger still in hand, Vincent did the unthinkable. With amazing skill, he escaped Gwaine's grasp, threw the dagger, and rushed out. "After him!" Gwaine yelled and Arthur and the rest poured out after him, leaving Gwaine with Merlin. It was then when Gwaine realized that Merlin wasn't moving anymore. "Mate, are you alright?" Gwaine asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Merlin didn't reply, only toppled over in agony. "Merlin!" Gwaine yelled.

Vincent rushed through the tower, hearing approaching footsteps behind him. He glanced behind him to see cold fury etched in the kings blue eyes. Vincent raced out of the doors. He halted in his tracks when he was greeted by nothing. "You have injured my dragon lord. And with that, you will pay." Vincent heard from the whiteness of the land. He glanced up and let out a blood curtailing scream before he was swallowed whole. Arthur and his Knights halted when they were greeted by Killgarahh. Nothing was left of Vincent but his ankles. Arthur nodded with appreciation, but the moment ended when he heard Gwaine's voice from the tower scream, "Merlin!"

Without a fraction of hesitation, Arthur ran inside with the rest of his knights in hot pursuit. They all halted at the sight of Merlin in Gwaine's arms, pasty white and unresponsive. Arthur's eyes widened and he rushed to Merlin's side and skidded to his knees. Gwaine gently handed Merlin to Arthur and stood to Percival's side. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered, placing a hand on his friends cheek. Merlin's dark lashes fluttered and Arthur was greeted by blue slits. "Arthur…" He whispered and his and Arthur's head met. "I feel…so cold….so weak….I need to tell you…" Merlin tried to whisper, but was cut off when he coughed and a steady stream of blood traveled down his chin. "Easy Merlin, we'll get you Gaius, and then you can tell me." Arthur whispered. "No, there's something I should have told you, long ago." "Your not going to say goodbye." Arthur demanded. "No, thank you. I swore that I would protect you or die at your side. And that I was glad to be your servant, till the day I die. Even though you have been a dollop head. I was glad that I could serve you, my king." Merlin whispered for the final time before his vision dimmed and all he could make out was Arthur's golden hair. Tears cascaded down Arthur's cheeks as he saw his sorcerer close his eyes for the final time. "Arthur!" he suddenly heard and rubble rained down from the roof before Killgarahh landed. "Step aside, young king. I can heal him." the great dragon said. Arthur did what he was told and Killgarahh breathed healing life over Merlin before stepping back. I could only do so much Arthur Pendragon. You must bring him from the grasp of the triple goddess. You have to get him to Camelot after that. I could only partially heal him." Killgarahh said. Arthur nodded and knelt down by Merlin again. Gathering his sorcerer in his arms, he whispered in his ear. "Listen to me you cabbage head. I want you to live, hear that, live. I want to see your smiling face, your bright blue eyes. Your bubbly self. Don't leave me. Come back." Arthur whispered and rested his head against Merlin's. There was a bright flash of light at that moment and everyone had to squint their eyes shut before they reopened them. "Why…would…I, leave, you prat?" Merlin whispered and all the knights cheered. "Come on Merlin, lets get you home." Arthur said and put a hand under Merlin's thin shoulder blades, carrying him bridal style. Great dragon bowing, Arthur climbed aboard. "Lets get back to Camelot." he said and they took off into the night, with Arthur never letting go of Merlin.


End file.
